


I will never forget the moment

by StormyBear30



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, Music RPF
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyBear30/pseuds/StormyBear30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shannon watches his brother win a Golden Globe.  Based on the song “Do or Die” by 30 Seconds to Mars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will never forget the moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xCrossfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCrossfire/gifts).



"Do Or Die"  
In the middle of the night, when the angels scream,  
I don't want to live a lie that I believe.  
Time to do or die.  
I will never forget the moment, the moment.  
I will never forget the moment, the moment.  
And the story goes on... on... on...  
That's how the story goes.  
That's how the story goes.  
You and I will never die.  
It's a dark embrace.  
In the beginning was life, a dawning age.  
Time to be alive.  
I will never forget the moment, the moment.  
I will never forget this night.  
We sing, we sing...  
On... on... on...  
That's how the story goes.  
Fate is coming, that I know.  
Time is running, got to go.  
Faith is coming, that I know.  
Let it go.  
Here right now  
Under the banner of heaven , we dream out loud  
Do or die, and the story goes  
On... on... on...  
And the story goes on... on...  
This is the story  
Fate is coming, that I know (this is the story)  
Time is running, got to go (this is the story)  
Fate is coming, that I know (this is the story)  
Let it go.  
Here right now,  
Under the banner of heaven, we dream out loud  
Dream out loud!  
Fate is coming, that I know (time to do or die)  
Time is running out (time to do or die)  
Fate is coming, that I know (time to do or die)  
Let it go...

I will never forget the moment as we waited nervously at the table of the Golden Globe awards for the names of the actors in the category for Best Supporting Actor to be announced. He claimed he wasn’t nervous, even the look on his face read cool, calm and collected but I knew differently. I knew because I knew him better than he knew himself but also at the way he clutched at my hand under the table as if it was his only lifeline. 

I will never forget the moment when they finally announced his name as a nominee and the way his beautiful blue eyes sparkled as a smile of pride broke across his face. I couldn’t help but smile in pride myself because just being nominated was such an amazing honor for him. 

I will never forget the moment when the man on stage announced his name and that already beautiful smile grew even more. Being Jared’s brother I have witnessed him achieve many awards and accolades in his career, but nothing as amazing as that because despite the fact that he started out in Hollywood as an actor before his music career took off, not many people realize or remember him as more than a second class actor. 

I will never forget the moment that I lost myself for a moment, forgetting that to the world and the people in that room we were only brother as I pulled him into my arms and held him against my body. I longed to kiss his sweet lips in congratulation, but was able to pull myself together enough that a kiss on the side of his head had to be enough at that time. 

I will never forget the moment and the amount of love and pride that I felt as he stood on that stage and held the award that proved to the naysayers that he was more the just a second class actor, more than a front man to one of the most popular bands in the world. My heart was near bursting in my chest because this proved to those who doubted him what I already knew, that the man was simply amazing in every aspect.

I will never forget the moment or the words that he spoke from the heart because no matter how many times he told me that he didn’t care what others thought of him or his work, I knew that he did. Deep down he hated what most people in the industry thought of him and each insult or harsh criticism hurt him deeply. I had tears in my eyes when he lost himself for a moment during his speech, the happiness of winning such a prestigious award proving that he had finally made it in the acting world. I think I fell a little bit more in love with him when he thanked the Rayon’s of the world because I knew he meant it with heart and soul. Dallas Buyers Club had been a life changing experience for Jared in more ways than one. He had been nervous when he had finally accepted the role of Rayon but not because of what other people might think, but of what the transgender community and the gay community as a whole would think of him speaking on their behalf. I don’t know why he was worried because they accepted him with open arms and the love and the support he received from them meant more to him than any shiny award ever would. 

I remember the moment after the awards had all been presented and the schmoozing had come to an end when he pulled me aside and hugged me tightly. “I want to go home” He whispered in my ear before he went in search of his assistant to get us our car. He was smiling and seemed happy as we walked side by side out towards the waiting car, the smile on his face disappearing the moment the doors were closed behind him. “I’m sorry” He whispered as he sat in the seat beside me looking so miserable and sad. 

“For what?” I questioned because I honestly had no idea what he could be sorry for. “Jared…what?” I asked as I reached out and took his hand, holding it gently in my lap. 

“I mean I didn’t really think that I was going to win but I still had this grand speech in my head where I was going to thank you for always loving me for always being there by my side, but the moment I went to say those words I got all choked up and they wouldn’t come out” He said, refusing to look at me but I could still see the tears glistening in his eyes. I got misty eyed myself because I knew there was a deeper meaning to his upset. Yes Jared and I were brothers and yes we had always been close but over the years that closeness grew into more than the love of family. We fought it for years, dated other people in hopes of moving on and forgetting the way that we felt, but nothing ever worked. The simple fact is that we are each other’s soul mates and share a love that many search a lifetime to find. In the end we decided to do what made us happy despite the fact that just about every person on the planet would find it disgusting and wrong. 

“I love you so much” I replied with a smile on my face as I wrapped my free arm around him and held him tight. “You didn’t have to say a word baby because you prove to me every day just how much I mean to you and how much you love me” 

I will never forget the moment as he tilted his head and looked into my eyes and the amount of love and devotion staring back at me took my breath away. It was there in that very moment that I realized that he truly did love me with his entire heart and soul and that nothing, not fame, awards or recognition from the masses would ever hold a candle to that love. “I love you too Shannon” He replied with a smile as we learned in together and shared a beautiful and amazing kiss. 

The End…


End file.
